The Underwear Day Prank that Ended in an Accident
by SiriuslySexy
Summary: The marauders believe they have the prefect prank idea. The only problem is that one marauder is so set against the idea who knows what he will be forced to do to escape, while another is a little too keen to take part.


Title: The Underwear Day Prank and How it Ended in an Accident

Warnings: partial male nudity – nothing below the waist, slight language, possibility of being emotionally scarred by a mental picture of Peter ;)

Summary: The marauders believe they have the prefect prank idea. The only problem is that one marauder is so set against the idea who knows what he will be forced to do to escape, while another is a little too keen to take part.

Genre(s): fluff/romance and humour/crack

* * *

"But -"

Remus was cut short by Sirius

"Do not even attempt to argue with us."

"Yes," said James as he grabbed Remus left arm "resistance is futile my friend."

Sirius took hold of Remus' other arm as he and James began to march towards the dormitories.

"Listen guys, I'm sure we can work something out. How about if I take my tie off and, oh! I've got a better idea. I'll just wear no shoes all day."

James laughed to himself as he shook his head, but Sirius' face was shocked to the point of offence.

"Remus John Lupin, are you or are you not a marauder?"

"Technically yes, but -"

Sirius clamped his hand to Remus' mouth. "No but's. You're doing this no matter what."

"Yea come on mate. If Peter can do it so can you."

"Yes but Peter is under the illusion that doing this will make some poor girl fall in love with him."

They reached the dormitory door and after awkwardly attempting to open the door with their elbows (as their hands were occupied holding Remus captive), they entered the room and stopped dead. Peter was standing with his back to them and was looking out of the window. He also happened to be very naked.

"Erm Pete? What the fuck are you doing?" said James frowning and letting go of Remus' arm.

The three boys recoiled slightly as Peter turned around to face them.

"Oh hi guys! I'm getting ready for no clothes day."

Remus swallowed and looked up at the ceiling. _Oh dear God,_ he whispered to himself _what the fuck have I let myself in for._

Sirius was very successfully avoiding making eye contact with any part of Peter's body and fidgeting slightly with the sleeve of his shirt.

James seemed to be frozen in shock and was trying desperately not to look at anything below Peter's waste but seemed unable to stop his eyes flickering down, like seeing a bad car crash. You know you should look away but you just can't.

"Right well the thing is Pete -"

"Will you just put some clothes on please?!"

The three boys stared at Remus, shocked at his random outburst. It was refreshing for James to be able to see material instead of flesh.

Peter's arms dropped to his sides as he seemed to deflate.

"Have I got it wrong again?"

"Pretty much," said Sirius still observing Remus with a slight frown on his face. "Did you make the stickers though?"

"Oh yea, here they are."

"Great now put some boxers on you weirdo."

False comprehension dawned on Peters face.

"Oh! We get naked when we're in the Great Hall?"

James clasped his hands to his head.

"Pete! There is no nakedness going on OK."

"Hey! You guys lied. You said -"

"Actually," said Sirius interrupting as he sat down on his bed "we said we were having an underwear day. So we were only going to wear our boxers, not strip **off** our boxers."

"Oh shit," huffed Peter as he sat down on Sirius bed only to be promptly kicked off. "Hey!"

"You're not sitting on my bed like that!"

Peter folded his arms and pouted. "Fine, but what am I meant to do with this tassel then? I managed to charm it to spin and light up and everything."

James put his face in his hands and shook his head.

"Jesus Wormtail, I'm never going to be able to look at you the same way again."

After finally convincing Peter to put some boxers on, the four boys sat down to plot and scheme. A rough plan had been drawn up the night before but they hadn't implemented it simply because they had transfiguration first thing and Sirius felt very strongly that he didn't want to be stuck in a classroom and risk having his manhood being transformed into a pin cushion or a goblet or something worse, because of the wrath McGonagall was sure to reign upon them if she so much as got a glance at too much flesh.

"Right," said James standing up and removing his shirt. "We better get going; everyone should be down in the Hall now."

"Ooh!" squealed Peter jumping up and immediately beginning to push his boxers down. James leapt forwards and managed to pull them back up just in time to be sure any of the marauders weren't scarred by that image a second time.

"For Gods sake Peter, what is wrong with you?" asked Remus, shaking his head in confusion. He didn't understand the boys desire to strip as frequently as possible.

"OK then…" Sirius stood up and handed out two stickers to each of the marauders, keeping a pair for himself. "These little beauties are to be stuck in whatever place you see fit."

"What do they say?" asked James turning his over in his hand looking at the blank circle.

"Ahh, that's the magic, the message only appears when it has been stuck on your flesh," Sirius smiled looking around for the praise that would surely come his way for his wonderful plan.

"You absolute berk, that's going to really hurt isn't it?" said James frowning at him. "It will be alright going on but pulling it off is going to kill."

"Erm…well yes, lets just forget about that," Sirius began taking the rest of his clothes off as a distraction. It certainly distracted Remus. He couldn't help noticing the toned muscles of Sirius' upper arms, and the tiny beads of sweat that were glistening on his chest. He was especially drawn to staring at the outline of Sirius' hips, the taut line that ran down and carried on into his boxers…

"Remus!" shouted James clicking his fingers. Remus started, he realised that he had been staring into space thinking of Sirius. Damn, why did he keep doing this recently? Maybe it was because he had taken a new interest in body building. Yes, that must be it. That **was** why he brought those magazines about it, wasn't it?

Soon all of the marauders were standing in their boxers apart from Remus who had remained fully clothed.

"Now Remus," began James. "Please don't believe for one second that we're going to let you stay here."

Sirius moved to stand shoulder to shoulder with James.

"Now we don't want to hurt you Remus," said Sirius with a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Peter moved on to the opposite side of James and put his hands on his hips.

"We may have to use force. Unless you surrender and come quietly now," said Peter trying to sound menacing and failing.

"Err, maybe we can work something out yea?" said Remus slowly backing away from his friends with his open hands in front of him. "I could just document it," suggested Remus as he took a couple more steps back and found himself pressed up against the wall with his friends still advancing. He flashed them a quick smile before taking his chances and making a run for it.

"Get him!" shouted Peter as all three boys ran towards Remus.

James got there first but Remus managed to duck beneath his outstretched arms. He easily darted past Peter whose fingertips barely grazed his arm. He was almost at the door when Sirius casually stepped in his way with a smug grin on his face. Remus didn't know what to do so he carried on running. He bashed into Sirius who fell backwards and landed on the floor with an almighty bang.

Remus suddenly became very aware that he was lying on top of a very almost naked Sirius Black. The thought that he was about to be captured and forced to become just as naked rapidly succeeded the first thought. By the time his brain had processed this Sirius had managed to recover from the fall and had wrapped his arms around Remus' back, locking his arms together. Remus could hear the footsteps of James and Peter approaching and so decided that this situation called for desperate measures. Acting on impulse Remus lunged forwards and collided with Sirius' face. Their lips met and something lit up inside of Remus. His heart thought it would be appropriate to skip a beat and his stomach clearly thought that this should be the time that it should go missing from Remus' body altogether. Remus was lost in the wave of feelings that had overtaken him. It wasn't until he noticed the distant lack of noise that he was brought back to reality with shattering force. He immediately pulled away from Sirius who had let go of Remus at some point.

"Bloody hell," said Remus more to himself than to anyone. He put one foot either side of Sirius and stood up. Without daring to look back he sped out of the door and down the stairs. As he neared the portrait hole it swung open and Lily stepped through.

"Hi Remus, are you going to the Library?" she asked with a sweet smile.

"Erm…" Remus couldn't think. His brain was all over the place. He heard his name being shouted from behind him. _Oh crap_ thought Remus.

"Listen Lily, I've got to go," Remus began to move towards the door just as Sirius appeared at the top of the dormitory stairs. His hair was wild and he was still only wearing his boxers. Sirius began to jump down the stairs three at a time. He was beginning to attract a lot of attention from those who were in the common room.

"Remus what is going-"

"Sorry, I'll explain later," said Remus over his shoulder as he made a quick exit through the portrait hole. With Remus gone Lily decided to turn her annoyance towards Sirius instead.

"Sirius Black I demand you tell me-" she was cut off by Sirius bashing into her as he ran towards where Remus had disappeared. He was too disorientated to even apologise. Lily was definitely going to kill him later.

Remus didn't really know why he was running but he was certain he didn't want Sirius to catch up with him. Unfortunately for him Sirius was an excellent runner who also happened to know Remus better than he thought. As Remus turned the corner that led to the room of requirement Sirius burst out of a tapestry on his left and knocked into him. This time it was Remus who fell to the floor and Sirius who ended up on top.

The two boys lay on the floor for a few minutes in silence. Sirius' eyes were burning into Remus. Finally Sirius broke the silence.

"Did you mean to kiss me?" he asked quietly. His mouth forming the words just inches away from Remus' chin.

"I think it was an accident," replied Remus almost just a quietly noticing how Sirius eyes watched his mouth as he spoke.

"Accidents happen," said Sirius attempting to shrug but just causing his body, his almost naked body to shift just that little bit closer to Remus. "Sometimes they even happen twice."

"Twice?" asked Remus swallowing hard.

"Maybe more than twice, maybe they just keep happening and there's nothing we can do about it."

"I agree, we can't put a limit on these things. Stuff happens you know."

Sirius nodded and inched his face just that little closer to Remus'. Remus thought his heart might explode out of his chest.

"You know what I always say," he gave a little nervous laugh and carried on talking as a way to try and keep his sanity. "Everything happens for a-"

"Shut up Moony," said Sirius eventually closing the gap between them. Their lips met and the same rush of sensations flooded through Remus' body once again. Sirius obviously felt it too because he eagerly pushed forwards opening his mouth and pushing his tongue past Remus' lips. Remus was taken slightly by surprise but quickly recovered and began to massage Sirius' tongue with his own, enjoying the small noise that came from the back of Sirius' throat. After a few minutes Sirius pulled away from Remus.

"Wait, what are we doing?"

"Having an accident?" suggested Remus.

Sirius burst out laughing and pressed his face against Remus' neck before pulling back with a huge grin on his face.

"Do you wanna go have a few more 'accidents' in the room of requirement?" said Sirius waggling his eyebrows.

"Sirius Black you dirty boy!" exclaimed Remus.

"You know you love it," said Sirius giving Remus a wink.

_Yes,_ thought Remus as he pulled Sirius towards him for another kiss, _he definitely did love it. _


End file.
